


New Beginnings

by StarryySkiies



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I actually haven't written like this in Years, I haven't written Ydris before pls be gentle with me, Light Angst, these two are hella cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryySkiies/pseuds/StarryySkiies
Summary: He tilted his head to smile softly down at Rose, “When I looked into it, I found it wonderfully endearing. The red string signifies a bond blessed by fate. Hosting the trail during spring tacks on a theme of new beginnings, which I thought fitting for us.”





	New Beginnings

The evening was quiet, the air still warm and lacking the chilly bite it often had once the sun set. There was still a short while before sunset still, though Rose knew it wouldn’t be long before the stars began to show themselves. Stones crunched under Elara’s hooves as Rose trotted her up the road to Firgrove, the mare’s springy gait sending loose pebbles tumbling down the road in her wake.

 “Ydris!” At the call of his name, Ydris glanced up from where he’d been leaning back atop Zee. The sight of Rose riding up the road towards him had a smile tugging at his expression and he straightened himself as she neared.

 “Well, good evening Starlight. Finally decided to join me, hm?” His teasing tone was accompanied by a playful smirk as he leaned down towards Rose. Gloved fingers slid beneath her chin to tilt her head up for a chaste kiss,and his smirk had melted into a fond smile once they’d pulled away. A soft blush colored Rose’s cheeks, though her flustered state didn’t stop her from sticking her tongue out as she pulled back with a giggle.

"You just told me to meet you here before sunset, and it’s before sunset.” One hand held onto the reins while the other settled on her hip, “I could have just met you at the circus, then we could have ridden over together. You know I don’t mind.” Why Ydris had been adamant that they arrive separately was beyond her. When he’d texted her to ask him to meet him at the Red String Trail, Rose had offered to meet him at the circus to ride over together, as she enjoyed the extra time spent together. However Ydris had different ideas, and absolutely insisted they meet in Firgrove.

 “The circus would have been out of your way. I wouldn’t want to tire out dear Elara before we even started our ride~” The magician reached out to rub one of Elara’s ears, and the mare tilted her head into his touch with a pleased huff. “Ah, I also wanted to ensure that the trail was emptied of other riders. Or at least not too busy. I’d rather not spend our evening surrounded by an abundance of riding clubs.” Distaste twisted his features, and Rose shook her head with a laugh.

 “What, you’re telling me you _don’t_ want to hang out with an _elite_ dressage club?” Her tongue poked out from between her teeth as she grinned up at Ydris, “Maybe they’d even let you practice with them. I’m sure they’d just love to teach you dressage.” The annoyed glare Ydris sent her was enough to have Rose nearly doubling over in laughter, and she had to grab onto his arm to keep from falling forward onto Elara’s neck.

 “As much as I love watching you laugh, darling, I did intend for us to ride the trail tonight. Preferably before it gets dark.” He placed a hand on her shoulder to straighten the shorter rider before she tumbled off her horse. “Now then, shall we be off?” Ydris turned  Zee towards the signpost marking the start of the trail, and he pulled a red string from the nearby container. He held it up so Rose could see that he’d snagged one before placing it into his pocket for safe keeping.

 “You know,” Rose murmured, walking Elara alongside Zee, “romantic trail rides don’t strike me as your type of thing. I didn’t really expect you to suggest it.” Soft blue eye flickered up to meet icy blue and brown, and Rose raised a wary brow. “What’re you planning, hun?” Ydris nearly pouted at Rose’s sceptiscism, but waved a hand as if to brush off her concerns.

 “Why would you expect me to have some trick up my sleeves? Truly, love?” His toothy grin was met with an exasperated look, and he sighed, shoulders slumping. “I don’t have any tricks planned _this time._ I just...wanted a nice ride with you, is that truly so hard to believe?” Ydris’s expression turned soft as he looked down at Rose. He trusted Zee to lead the way so that he could turn his full attention to cotton candy haired girl currently shying away from him. Rose’s gaze was downcast, focused on Elara’s mane and away from Ydris altogether.

 “I...sorry. I don’t want to doubt you like this. I really want to trust you, I do. I just,” Her shoulders slumped with a sigh and she couldn’t bring herself to look at Ydris as she spoke, “can you really blame me? I’m trying to believe you Ydris, believe me, I am! But it’s going to take time to fully trust you again. I’m sorry-” One of Ydris’s hands shot out to tug back on Elara’s reins to halt her while the other grasped Rose’s chin to haul her up into a kiss. A surprised squeak sounded from Rose, but she quickly melted into the affectionate gesture.

 “I understand. I hurt you, and I can’t expect things to go back to the way they were.” His words were murmured against her lips, hand cupping her jaw to keep her close as Ydris leaned over the side of Zee to be closer to Rose. “I don’t _want_ go back to the way things were. I want things to be better. _I_ want to be better for you, Rose.” Stars, she could cry. He hadn’t been this genuinely sweet with her since she’d come running back to him in tears after her last visit to Pandoria. Even that had truly been his first time showing true, genuine concern over her. Instead of tears, Rose leaned up to catch his lips in another kiss, a hand curling around behind his neck to keep him close.

 “That’s all I ask.” She finally pulled back and shot him a soft grin, before her expression turned mischievous and she urged Elara into a canter. “Catch me if you can, magic man! Thought you wanted to finish the trail before dark?” Ydris spluttered in surprise as Rose sped off ahead of him, and before he could even urge her to, Zee was racing after the pair. Rose was laughing by the time he caught up, her previously somer expression lightened into a bright grin. They slowed to a trot then, content to enjoy the quiet sounds around them as they rode up the trail. Finally they rode into the campsite, just as the sun was setting on the horizon. The red strings that hung around the mountaintop fluttered in the soft breeze, and Rose pouted as she realized just how high up they were. The pair dismounted, and Rose took a moment to untack Elara so the mare could rest comfortably.

 Ydris had wandered to an open area on the line of string, and Rose stepped over to join him. “I wasn’t familiar with this tradition until I overheard some riders discussing it outside the circus.” He tilted his head to smile softly down at Rose, “When I looked into it, I found it wonderfully endearing. The red string signifies a bond blessed by fate. Hosting the trail during spring tacks on a theme of new beginnings, which I thought fitting for us.” Ydris pulled the string from his pocket and placed it in one of Rose’s hands before he held both of her hands in his. His tone was soft and startingly genuine. “A new beginning is just what we need, my Starlight. By tying this string here with you, I promise to uphold our bond. I want to help you heal from all the hurt I caused you.”

 Rose surged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle, face buried into his chest. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to suppress the tears beading at the corners of her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around her in return, and the two stood there for a few quiet moments, simply holding one another. Rose pulled back and offered a watery smile as she wiped away a few stray tears. “Let’s tie this string. I want to start over. A new beginning sounds perfect.” Her head tilted up and she frowned at the line of strings above her head. “It’s kinda high though, I don’t think I can- _ah!_ ”

 She gasped and scrambled to grab hold of Ydris as he suddenly hoist her up to sit on his shoulders. “You were saying?~” He teased, glancing up at her with a toothy smirk. Rose stuck her tongue out with a giggle, body shaking with her giggling. Once she’d calmed, she took the string and tied it on the line in front of her, knotting it tightly so it wouldn’t come loose. Ydris helped her back onto her feet, though he swiftly swept her up into another kiss. “You know,” He murmured against her lips, “I may have lied earlier.” Pulling back, the Panorian winked and lifted an arm. “I actually _do_ have something up my sleeve.” With a flourish, Ydris pulled a single white rose from his coat sleeve. Rose gasped, grinning gleefully at the simple trick.

“You know, I think I can let this one slide~” She teased as Ydris placed the rose just above her ear, tucking the thornless stem into her hair. “The sun’s gone down, but I don’t want to go home just yet. Stargaze with me?”

 Ydris hummed, tugging Rose into his side as he led them to the campfire. “I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> well heck, my first fic for these two. My first fic in years, actually. Hope y'all enjoyed some fluff inspired by the trail ride update!


End file.
